Harry Potter y las Damas de la Oscuridad
by Damas de la Oscuridad
Summary: Hola... ac estamos con una nueva historia, no somos buenas para los summaryes, asiq eu solo queda enrar y leer... No se olviden de los rw!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y las Damas de la Oscuridad**

**Diclaimer: Nada de esto nos pertenece (solo los personajes nuevos), todo es de JK. Esta historia no tiene fines de Lucro**

**Advertencia: Por ahora ninguna, mas adelante veremos**

**Nota: Bueno aca estamos con el primer fic de esta cuenta, esperaos que les guste y recuerden que sus rw son bien recibidos (incluso si nos quieren enviar maldiciones)**

**Capitulo 1: Conociendose**

Era de noche, una persona vestida con un sobretodo negro que ondeaba a causa del viento, no se le veía la cara ya q se encontraba todo oscuro, caminaba por, lo que parecía un cementerio, iluminado por solo la tenue luz de la luna, de pronto de detrás de una lapida a unos metros por delante de el, sale una figura parecida a la de el, alta, fornido, vestido con una capa negra, el rostro no se le veía ya que estaba de espaldas a la luna, se veía la silueta de su cuerpo, el otro q era muy poco mas bajo, al darle alcance se arrodillo a sus pies, y espero…

Lo encontraste?- pregunto hombre q estaba de pie, con una voz que con solo escucharla de daba escalofríos

Mi señor, le dimos alcance, pero se nos escapo al ultimo minuto, dejo inconsciente a dos de nuestros mejores hombres

Si no me fueras tan útil en este momento te mataría, me entiendes Malfoy, pero en este momento no me importa si se escapo, no se puede escapar todo el tiempo, además tengo algo que le interesa a esa maldita pronto la veremos- contesto el hombre, dándose media vuelta dándole la espalda a Malfoy continuo- Malfoy tengo otra misión, en la cual no fallaras porque te conviene…

Si mi señor- contesto este temblando, ya que sabia q si no cumplía la siguiente misión terminaría muerto

Tengo entendido, según mis fuentes que este año, Catherine Haliwell se encuentra en Inglaterra, mas precisamente en Londres- comento el Lord- Tu misión será perseguirla sin q se de cuenta, pero ten cuidado, es muy poderosa, ya q es descendiente de una larga familia de magos muy poderosos

Si señor

Te puedes retirar, antes de que te retires una cosa Malfoy- dijo el Lord antes de que su súbito despareciera- CRUCIO, eso es por la falla de tu misión anterior, y ahora vete!- termino el Lord

Nos volveremos a ver Kat- susurro Tom ( Voldemort)

Malfoy desapareció, no quería sentir de nuevo la furia de su amo, y no irse de inmediato en ocasiones, aumentaba la furia de su amo.

A kilómetros de allí una chica, mal herida se aparecía así de la nada en una calle, donde todas las casas eran iguales, todas apagadas, pero en unas de ellas, había una luz encendida, mas precisamente en el numero 4. Trato de levantarse pero, no podía ya q el ultimo hechizo q lanzó la deja sin fuerzas, y lo ultimo q vio, fue en esa ventana, la única ventana iluminada, vio a un chico viéndola, después todo se volvió negro.

Era de noche en el numero 4 de Prive Drive, Harry se encontraba acostado en la cama, mirando a la nada, esta muy mal, ya que su único pariente, uno de las dos personas q había vivido con sus padres, se encontraba muerto, la única persona que lo había querido de verdad, no por se famoso, ni por derrotar al mago oscuro, si no por ser Harry, simplemente Harry. La sabia que los Wesleys, Hermione, Remus, lo querían también, pero era diferente, él era diferente, era su padrino, la persona a la cual sus padres, le habían dejado la vida de su único hijo en sus manos.

Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando un ruido, q el conocía muy bien se escucho, el ruido q hace una persona al aparecerse, este asustado se levanto de la cama, agarro fuertemente su varita y se asomo a la ventana, se sorprendió ver a una chica, mas o menos de su edad, con una capa con el escudo de la federación de magos, un escudo que lo vio varias veces en el Profeta, la chica, por lo que vio Harry estaba mal herida ya que, estaba tirada en el suelo, tratándose de levantar pero sin éxito, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica en cuestión, levantaba la cabeza, y lo miraba, y después, se desplomo y no se movió mas, el ojiverde se dio cuenta que la chica o había muerto o estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación, y bajo las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido y saltando el ultimo escalón ya que al pisarlo hacia ruido, abrió la puerta de la casa y salio con la varita mágica, por las dudas si todo era una emboscada de Voldemort, corriendo se acerco al cuerpo de la chica, rogando de que solo estuviera inconsciente. Con sumo cuidado, la dio vuelta poniéndola boca arriba, para verla mejor, se dio cuenta que tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sangraba, y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, ya que la túnica estaba manchada de sangre, guardando su varita en el pantalón, agarro a la chica en brazos y la levanto del suelo, y se fue caminando a la casa, subió las escaleras despacio, y entro a su habitación, dejo a la chica en su cama.

Harry estaba desesperado, ya que no sabia que hacer, hasta que se acordó que el año pasado, la enfermera del colegio, le había dado varias pociones para heridas leves, se acerco al baúl y saco las botellitas y se acerco a la cama. Empezó a sacarle la capa y la dejo a los pies de la cama, luego le saco la túnica, y la chica solo quedo con un short y una musculosa nada mas (por supuesto la ropa interior) y harry vio que estaba en lo cierto tenia varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, y moretones, como le quedaban igual a el después de un crucio, le saco despacio la musculosa, todo rojo, ya que nunca vio a ninguna chica en ropa interior, si en maya, dejándola en un corpiño deportivo color blanco, y se dispuso en sacarle el short, dejándola en culote. La cara de Harry superaba el color rojo del pelo de su mejor amigo Ron, con sumo cuidado tratando de no lastimarla empezó a pasarle la poción verde oscuro, que desinfectaría las heridas.

Cuando termino paso a pasarle otra poción para cerrarlas, cuando termino, fue hasta su armario a buscar una remera para ponérsela, se fijo en el cuerpo de la chica y lo observo mas detalladamente, era un cuerpo bien moldeado, panza chata, piernas firmes y largas, toda una belleza, Harry avergonzado fue hasta la chica, y le puso la remera, luego se fijo en el golpe de la cabeza, y con un encantamiento que había dado en los TIMOS del año pasado, y que había visto ver a la enfermera incontable de veces, se dispuso a sanar esa herida.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, le dio para beber, una poción transparente. Muy valiosa y complicada de hacer, una poción de lágrimas de fénix, curaba casi todas las heridas internas. Se acomodo, en la silla al lado de la cama y recordó como había llegado esa poción a sus manos

**Flash Back**

Harry se encontraba sentado en su habitación, cuando vio acercándose a una lechuza, cuando entro por la ventana, se acerco a el era un ejemplar impresionante, negro azulado, parándose en el escritorio, Harry sorprendido se dedico a sacarle la carta y un pequeño estuche q tenia amarrado a la pata, apenas termino el ave emprendió vuelo. Curioso abrió la carta, era de Remus

_Querido Harry:_

_Te sorprenderá mi carta, apenas hace unas horas que llegaste, pero te tengo que dar una cosa._

_En el estuche encontraras una poción muy valiosa y tremendamente complicada, la poción se llama Lágrimas de Fénix, ya que como su nombre lo dice, su principal ingrediente son lágrimas de fénix. Sirve para curar heridas tanto internas como externas, pero principalmente heridas graves internas._

_Te lo doy, ya que no puedo evitar que te alejes de los problemas, te doy una cura, para creando halla peligro._

_Te mando un beso_

_Te quiere_

_Remus_

Con mucha curiosidad Harry abrió el pequeño estuche, y se encontró que tenia, una botellita con un líquido transparente, lo volvió a gurdar, agradeciendo interiormente a Remus

**Fin de Flash Back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: El medallón**

Esa misma noche, muy lejos de aquella casa, se encontraba un grupo de magos expertos en todos los tipos de magia existente, había terminado una sangrienta lucha contra los mortifagos más expertos que tenia el lado oscuro.

Una chica se encontraba muy mal herida, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con unos preciosos ojos violetas, buscaba desesperadamente a dos de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo y a su hermano.

-Mariano- grito para hacerse escuchar, ya que todo era un griterío- sabes donde se encuentran Jess, Demian y Richi?

-Lo siento Kat, no tengo idea donde pueden estar- contesto Mariano preocupado por sus compañeros y por Kat, ya que ahora se encontraba pálida por toda la sangre que había perdido a causa de las heridas que tenia en todo el cuerpo

-¡Mierda! Los tengo que encontrar- dijo esta apoyándose en una de las paredes de la que, antes del ataque, era una preciosa y lujosa iglesia de a fines del renacimiento.

Pero al hacerlo, se dio media vuelta y vio un cuerpo lleno de heridas profundas por donde salía sangre, tirado en el piso boca abajo..

Kat corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo, ya que apenas lo había visto lo reconoció, era Richi su hermano mayor.

-RICHI!- grito al llegar junto al cuerpo de su hermano, le dio media vuelta y recostó la cabeza en sus piernas, y mientras lo abrazaba él abrió, apenas, sus ojos

-Kat- susurro- Kat…mi vida… perdóname por romper mi promesa, lo siento mucho…- lo corto un ataque de tos

-Richi no lo rompiste, no te va a pasar nada, son solo unas heridas- decía Kat, tratándose de convencer a ella misma, mientras que por sus mejillas caían lagrimas- no me dejes por favor

-Kat….Kat… recuerda… que siempre voy a estar con vos, no importa lo que suceda… te amo mi vida- diciendo esto ultimo, cerro los ojos

Kat, dandose cuenta lo que había sucedido, abrazo más fuerte a su hermano. Había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida… otra vez.

Kat ni se dio cuenta cuando los separaron, ni cuando se la llevaron al hospital, estaba en un estado de shok.

Pasados dos días de la desaparición de Jess y Demian y la muerte de Richi, Kat se encontraba en esos momentos caminado por un corredor oscuro, de unas mazmorras ubicadas en unos de los castillo mas antiguos que existían.

Llego a una puerta de roble, tenían unas escrituras talladas en todo el marco de la puerta. Entro con paso firme, una firmeza que en esos momentos no tenia, la repentina muerte de su hermano, derrumbo toda su vida, todo lo que había construido después de la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de su tutor.

Kat al entrar, se encontró con una habitación donde estaban reunidos un grupo de personas, vestidas con túnicas y capas negras, con sus respectivas capuchas, pero todos sabían quien era cada uno.

-Lo encontraste- pregunto un hombre, tenia una voz fría

-No, lo siento Lestat, cuando llegamos estaban los mortifagos del circulo interno de Voldemort, y habían destruido todo, pero tengo la certeza que no encontraron nada, que ese no era el lugar…- empezó la chica pero fue interrumpida

-Bien no importa- dijo Lestat- lo que importa es saber donde se encuentran Jess y Demian

-Tengo entendido, que Demian se encuentra bien, lo encontraron inconsciente a las afueras del pueblo y se lo llevaron a San Mungo- comento un hombre que se encontraba apoyado en unas de las paredes de la habitación

-¿De donde sacaste es información Louis?- pregunto Lestat

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Lestat- comento enojado el susodicho

-Por favor no queremos peleas acá, lo que tengan que arreglar, lo hacen fuera- Comento quien parecía el jefe de los demás, Armand.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron los dos a unísono, imitando el gesto de los militares

-¡No sean infantiles por Merlín!- comento Kat, enojada, no estaba para perder el tiempo en ese lugar, le traían malos recuerdos- entonces gracias a Louis sabemos que Demian esta bien, nos falta Jess

-Lo único que pude averiguar, desapareció cuando termino la pelea, nadie mas la vio- comentó una chica que recién entraba- recién vengo de la Federación Internacional de Brujos y los superiores no saben nada, pero de lo que si están seguros es de que, esta viva

-¡Elle al fin llegaste, espero que hallas hecho lo que te pedí- dijo Armand

-Si, lo acabo de conseguir, me costo mucho- dijo sacando una bolsita de terciopelo negro y sacando de ella un medallón, era de oro y parecía muy antiguo, pero viendo la cara de desconcierto de los demás paso a explicar que era eso- esto, es un medallón celta, mas precisamente le perteneció a un druida, a uno de la mas alta categoría. Dice la leyenda que este talismán perteneció a Federik Golstein, el druida mas respetado en su época, se dice que antes de morir lanzo un hechizo a su medallón, algunos dicen que era un hechizo para que cuando muera, el medallón elegiría al próximo druida con el poder suficiente para poder ser su heredero, pero otros, los mas sabios e inteligentes, guardaron celosamente, lo que en realidad hacia ese hechizo. Dicen que Federik al notar que pronto llegaría su final, decidió guardar parte de su poder y su magia en su medallón, con el objetivo, llegado el momento, todo lo que había guardado allí, saliera a flote…- pero fue interrumpida por Kat

-Déjame ver si entendí, este tal Federik, guardo parte de su poder en su medallón, poder que saldría cuando llegara el momento adecuado, y si mi intuición no me falla, lo que queremos es usar ese contra Voldemort ¿o no?- termino esta mirando fijamente a su líder

-Muy bien pensado, pues si, esa es mi idea, pero no todo es tan simple, termina Elle de contar

-Bueno… el medallón al morir Federik se perdió, muchos lo buscaron sin resultado alguno, pero estaba equivocados al buscar el objeto, ya que este no estaba perdido, los amigos del muerto, sabían lo que había hecho, entonces decidieron cuidar el medallón, para que todo ese poder no cayera en malas manos, por lo que decidieron separarlo. Cortaron el medallón en tres partes, y mediante conjuros antiguos lograron que en cada pieza permaneciera perdiera su poder mágico, y también que se viera como un medallón idéntico al original, pero de distinto material, uno era de oro, otro de plata y otro de platino, le dieron un dueño y un guardián a cada pieza del medallón, el medallón elige a su dueño y a su guardián. El que tengo acá es el de oro, falta el de platino y plata

-Pero tenemos el de oro Andrómeda, ¿no lo podríamos usar igual, según Elle no perdió su poder mágico, ósea que en cierta manera tiene algo de poder del medallón original- cometo una de las mujeres que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa escuchando la conversación atentamente.

-No, porque el medallón no funcionan si no están los otros junto con sus respectivos guardianes para que funcionen, una medida precavida, por si parte del medallón caía en malas manos, aparte en si, el medallón no vale nada, ya que no sabemos cuando los poderes que están dentro saldrán- le respondió Elle

-Eso no es del todo verdad- comenzó el líder- hace muchos años empecé a investigar sobre el medallón, ya que sabia que Voldemort no había muerto aquella noche que ataco a los Potter, descubrí unos escritos célticos, que hablaban sobre cuando el medallón largaría ese poder. Si no recuerdo mal decía textualmente "Después**_ de 16 años de marcarlo como su igual, el medallón se activara, ya que no todo era como se quería, el mal nunca dejo de existir…" _**

**Nota: Bueno niñs esto es todo por hoy… la verdad lamentamos mucho la tardanza pero estábamos con los exámenes de final de trimestre no teníamos cabeza para nada más… ¡¡Perdón!**

**Bueno esperamos que les halla gustado, como ven van apareciendo nuevos personajes, y nuestros queridos vampiros…**

**Ahora si nos despedimos y recuerden que sus rewies son el pan de nuestro trabajo…**

**Maky, Mika Faty **


End file.
